The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an insulating layer formed on a lower structure having a stepwise shape and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
Electronic products may have smaller sizes while processing high-capacity data. Accordingly, the integration density of some semiconductor memory devices used in such electrical products has increased. As an attempt to improve integration density of semiconductor memory devices, a nonvolatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure instead of an existing flat transistor structure has been proposed. A nonvolatile memory device having such a vertical transistor structure may include a stacked structure having a stepwise shape and an interlayer dielectric to cover the stacked structure.